


It's fine

by 1KeyFun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, References to Depression, Sexual Abuse, Shooting Guns, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1KeyFun/pseuds/1KeyFun
Summary: Sasuke and Naruo have been together for more than 2 years. At the moment they are sitting in a restaurant with their friends, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. What could go wrong? Who could ruin this moment? Maybe an abusive ex-boyfriend with a gun in his hand?
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Konan/Uchiha Itachi, Sai & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	It's fine

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should finish my previous story, but with the thesis and work I just wanted to relax and try to write something else.I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> I finish with thesis in few weeks and I promise to finish what I started as fast as I can :)   
> And I do not have a beta, please don't be to mad about the mistakes...

Chapter 1

After all this time Naruto finally could say that he was getting a hang of his life. After all the years of abuse, depression, struggles to surpass the pain, hatred and those hardly describable negative feelings he was able to be happy. Here he was. Having a stable job, a strong group of friends and a flat where he lived together whit his boyfriend of 2 years. That’s already more than those couple years ago. Their relationship was healthy and strong they knew each other’s friends, hobbies. No doubt, there were some bumps along the way but who didn’t have them. Especially with an Uchiha. 

After what Naruto went through with his ex-boyfriend, he had a lot of relationship issues. Every time someone made a move towards him, he would freak out and panic. He couldn’t look at relationships the same way he used to. When friends couldn’t stop questioning him about his emotional state, Naruto always laughed, said that he was getting better, even when he perfectly knew that there were very dark days, when he couldn’t stop crying for hours. 

After therapy and long emotional sessions with psychologist Naruto gave a chance to a man out of his league, at least those were Narutos words. Sasuke never commented on that sentence and worked hard to make sure that his most beloved person felt comfortable next to him. Sasuke knew about all the baggage that came with the blond, he listened to his rambles about used goods, about being good for nothing, he listened to his cries yet to Narutos surprise, he never left, the perfect Uchiha, could manage anything. He took as much burden as he could away from Naruto. In the end Sasuke was able to pull him out of the deepest and darkest depths, though he always acted humble and said that all he did was stand next to him through the healing process, Naruto off course opposed.

Now Naruto is sitting in a restaurant with his boyfriend and a group of old friends. Enjoying their company and Sasukes steady hand on his leg. Appreciating the laughter, friends’ stories about their day. Just being happy, was something Naruto had missed. Everything was simply perfect. 

“Hahahaha” Kibas’ laugh sounded through the whole restaurant and interrupted Narutos thoughts.

“Shut up asshole, they are going to kick us out!” Sakura stud up and punched Kiba on the top of his head. Kibas’ cry did make Sasuke smirk, while everyone else felt relieved, knowing that someone at least was able to shut the loud dog up for a few seconds. 

“That really wasn’t necessary” Kiba glanced at Sakura while he was rubbing his head and looking like a hurt puppy. Then turned to Hinata, hopping to have some help at least from his girlfriend, but all he got was an innocent smile, that was hidden by a gentle hand. At this gesture all Kiba could do was smile and lean on the back cushion. 

While the whole table silently laughed at the situation and just enjoyed being together, Naruto looked at everyone, he treasured moments like these, he loved when everyone could relax and be themselves. Kiba with Hinata on his left, Sakura with Lee in front of him. Gaara and Neji enjoying the whole situation on the side. Not everyone could make it, but still, this was enough. As he was continuing to observe everyone, he felt a stronger pressure on his thigh. He looked up and saw black intoxicating eyes. Eyes full of love and respect.

As they stared at each other they didn’t even notice how the silence fell around the table and everyone looked at the couple. Some sly smiles spread on their friends faces. 

“Seriously guys, would you like to demonstrate even more sexual tension?” As Neji finished his sarcastic remark, Naruto shock his head in embarrassment while Sasuke only smirked and slightly allowed his hand to go higher.

“Sorry guys.” Naruto modestly replied by rubbing the back of his head, smiling from ear to ear and trying to hold Sasukes hand from going anywhere else. Of course, Sasukes’ replay was nothing more just a simple ‘Hn’. While everyone laughed and grinned at the demonstration of their affection someone entered the restaurant and unknow for the whole table, slowly made their ways. 

As the laughter and chatting continued, more and more food was consumed, when suddenly one person stopped talking all so ever. As Gaaras’ face was absorbed by a dark and scary look, everyone stopped. Their questionable faces soon were changed to fright.

Before Naruto could comprehend what was happening, he could see Sasukes hair in his face and feel an arm going around his waist, like in a protective way. Everyone around the table got closer like seeing a ghost and only when he heard the cold voice did Naruto feel his stomach drop. 

“Hello everyone, it’s so nice to see you all again.” 

The cold sweat dribbled from Narutos’ forehead. Then he felt Sasukes’ hand taking his and automatically he held it even tighter. “I think we will take our leave” It was good that Naruto and Sasuke sat at the very edge, it made it easier for them to leave. Unfortunately, all their movements were stopped by a loud scream in the restaurant and a strong intake of air. They slowly turned and noticed nothing more, but a weapon pointed at Naruto shocked face. At that very moment Naruto thought why he was here. Why did his past always came back, why couldn’t it stay in the past? 

“I told you Naruto, if it’s not me, no one can have y-you.” Even though Sais’ voice was shaking, he truly looked determined, those cold eyes, that once held love and passion, now made Naruto freeze, made him remember that fatal night, those touches, that pain and that love that turned to hatred and pity. “All I want to do is t-talk to you Naruto” he continued and tried to smile, but everyone knew that that smile was truthfully fake. 

“Sai, put down the weapon, please” Sasuke stood up to the job and tried to take control of the situation “Look around, it’s a public place, someone is already calling the police, don’t make it worse than it already is” But no matter what Sasuke would have tried, Sais’ hand only shook worse and this time he pointed the gun at him, which made Naruto flinch as his eye got wider ‘he’ll do it, I know he’s capable’. 

“Naruto” Sai addressed his ex, even though the gun and his eyes were only on Sasuke “You will come with me, or before I shoot you, I will make you feel, what you made me feel when you left” 

Naruto clearly understood the situation. He took a shaky breath and stepped forward, passing Sasuke. He understood that nothing will change Sais’ mind. He had lived with him for so long, he knew what he really was like. Another step forward. He couldn’t risk Sasukes’ life. Another step forward. He couldn’t lose the man he truly loved. Another step forward. He could stand against Sai one more time.

“Where would you like to go Sai.” Naruto simply asked, his voice sounding strong and determined, as he intervened his fingers with Sais’ free hand. Even though action was met with a lot of glares from the table and a grunt from Sasuke, Sai only felt more pride that his ex knew what he wanted and that he had thought him well. 

“He will be coming with us” Sai said as he gestured at the glaring dark haired man. And once again Narutos’ body froze. “Sai that’s not -” but Naruto couldn’t even finish the statement as Sai quickly extracted his hand out of Narutos grasp and slapped him across the face. As the table shook because of everyone standing up, Sasuke reacted first and took few steps forward but was stopped by the sound of the gun going off.

“Don’t even try to move, unless I say so” his voice sounded distant and very loud in the silent restaurant. After the shock past everyone noticed that Sai fired the gun in between Sasuke and Naruto. If Sasuke would have moved faster or sooner, he would have been shot.

“It’s alright” Narutos calm and collected voice came from the floor as he tried to pick himself up. Everyone’s eyes were on him “I deserved it, I tried to speak without permission.” As he finally was at everyone’s level, they noticed a line of blood going from Narutos split lip to the end of his chin. The anger and aggression that Sasuke felt towards the abuser was indescribable. If he could, he would tear him to pieces, would shoot every limb by limb. He knew, that he would enjoy it… Every thought clogged. Naruto was smiling at him, he tried to reassure Sasuke, the smile on his dobes’ face meant more to him now than a thousand he got before. 

Then suddenly Sasuke felt a push. Sai told him to walk in front. They walked calmly across the restaurant, as the people around the tables protested with their glares and silent grumbles. 

Naruto was by Sais’ side, holding his hand and Sasuke in front, feeling Sais’ gun at his back as he told where and when to turn. When they were out of the sight you could hear Sakura fall in to state of tears, while Hinata tried to calm her down and how Kiba cursed and crashed a glass in to the near wall. Others started making panicked phone calls and trying to grasp the severity of the situation.

After few minutes of walking in dead silence in the cold and wet Autumn air the abuser and his victims were in an alley.

“We can stop here. And you can turn around.” Sasuke did as he was told. No doubt these words were meant for him. As he looked at them, he could see how Sai ran his tongue on Narutos’ neck, one hand groping his ass and another pointing the gun at his forehead. While Sai played with Naruto, the blond looked at Sasuke. He wanted to let his boyfriend know, that he didn’t want this. But something told him that Sasuke understood without him even trying. 

“This is how I felt Sasuke, enjoy the view while you can.” Sai said in a whisper. And Naruto wanted to cry from the nausea as he felt Sais breath on his neck. 

But Sasuke wasn’t looking at him, because he couldn’t tear his eyes from his lover. Unfortunately, Naruto could no longer look at Sasuke. As he felt the disgust, shame and fear, while those flashbacks, from all those years of abuse, were starting to come back. Now all he could do was look upwards at the night sky and try to control the hectic tears that were on the edge of bursting and his heart, that was beating so loud and sturdy that he thought it might jump out after all these years. 

As Sasuke stared at the scene he wanted to attack, wanted to rip Sais’ tongue out, but he was afraid, not for himself, but for the blond. What if Sai moved to fast, what if he was able to shoot Naruto before he could even get close. He would lose everything. And just as that thought started to darken his vision he saw blue eyes again. Saw Naruto look at him. This time there was no fear, no doubts only determination. 

After staring at each other Sasuke finally stopped thinking about his own feelings and understood in what situation Naruto truly was. Sai was fully on him, kissing, groping, leaving marks on that sensitive skin. All he could see was Narutos blob of hair and two shockingly blue eyes, that barely were visible from Sais’ shoulder. And Sasuke needed to act, nothing mattered anymore, nothing was as important as Narutos live.

‘Where’s the gun?’ Sasuke asked with no sound. 

As Sai was now humping Naruto with his back turned to Sasuke, Naruto stared at his lover, thinking what he is feeling right nowm what both of them could do to change their situations and then it hit him. Sasuke was asking where the gun was.

The blond glanced at his ex and understood that he was too lost, filled with lust and desires to control. Even though the gun was still rammed into his stomach, Narutos’ eyes burned with determination and share will to stop this once and for all. 

Suddenly Naruto started kissing Sai, he ran his hand all over his ex. Sai reacted fast and pushed Naruto to the wall, which was greeted by silent Narutos grunt. They seemed like a normal, in love couple to an inexperienced eye. 

It didn’t take long for Sasuke to notice Narutos’ slow movements, his hand was going down Sais’ hand, hand that held the gun and Sasuke felt enlightened ‘he was going for the gun!’. But before he could do anything, he saw flashes of red and blue. Everything seemed to slow down as Naruto took the gun out of Sais’s hand, ended the long and agonising kiss and turned to Sasuke.

“Take the gun!” Naruto shouted as he was able to make some space between himself and Sai, who was still lost in lust. 

Sasuke easily couth Sais’ gun in the mid-air and as he was turning the gun on Sai, the abuser caught up fast with the situation and started to freak out. As Naruto felt relieved, still locking his eyes with Sasuke suddenly froze. Sky blue eyes suddenly took on a darker shade. A devouring feeling flooded blondes’ stomach and then he noticed. He had a knife in his side. He slowly blinked, his breathing getting shallower, he felt how his heart started to beat faster. Sai still had a strong grip on his hands as he started to crumble to the ground.

“Sasuke…” all Naruto could whisper as he went down with Sai, then suddenly a huge explosion and Sais’ grip was gone. As Naruto fell on his back, Sai stumbled to the other side.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THIS IS IT!” Sai screamed “WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? OH, SO PERFECT UCHIHA?!” As the abuser squirmed on the ground, trying to hold his bleeding leg, Sasuke was crushing the gun. He wanted to kill the asshole and yet he couldn’t. He had to be at Narutos’ side. As he turned to look at his lover again, he could see that he was barely holding on to his consciousness. But before he could go even a bit closer, he heard cops screaming to get down and paramedics rushing to get Naruto and that scum to the hospital. But Sasuke couldn’t move, he stared at Naruto and those barely open sky-blue eyes, that were full of love and compassion. It seemed that the fear didn’t even exist.

Then he felt a push, it seemed that everyone thought that he was the abuser. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned to police officers that seemed to be a bit aggressive. 

“I am Sasuke Uchiha” as he finished the statement everyone stopped looked at Sai, who was now being followed by some cops, and understood that the one without a gun was a guy they were after. “Make sure you do not let him leave the hospital or his room. I want Sai Baikan arrested the same second he is discharged from the hospital. Also have extra guards protecting Uzumaki Naruto. I am going to the hospital and I’ll be reachable 24/7. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir!” almost every cop in the street proudly and calmly said their agreements and went on their way, continuing their job and writing report to their chief – Uchiha Sasuke.

Yet he didn’t care, the only man that was in Sasukes head at the moment was Naruto. He turned just in time to see their friend standing on the street, smashed together, afraid to talk or even come closer. 

Sasuke looked at his hand that held the gun and wondered, if he should have aimed at the head and not the leg. But before he could have answered he felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turned, he saw a glimpse of pink and in just a matter of second he was wrestled in a hug. He immediately returned it. 

“He’s going to be fine. The knife wasn’t long, so I don’t think it made a lot of damage.” As the raven had finished his sentence his hugger started to crush him. “It’s going to be fine Sakura, I promise, I will make sure that he stays in that rotten cell forever."

With those words she took a step back, everyone behind her staring at him. “You perfectly know that the system isn’t perfect, you know that he might…” she broke down again, covering her face with both hands. Sasuke only walked closer, put a hand on her shoulder and with a very dark and cold look in his eyes answered.

“Then I’ll take justice into my own hands.”

And just like that he left. Leaving everyone stunned and shocked, yet relieved.


End file.
